Decisiones
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Tanto tiempo ignorando un sentimiento, guardándolo para ti en lugar de decírselo sabiendo que comparten el mismo sentir. Por orgullo, por miedo o por compromiso, cuando te das cuenta que esas cosas no valen la pena, puede que sea demasiado tarde.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

**Advertencias:**

Ninguna.

**Decisiones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ocultar, esconder cosas que te separan de los demás es lo que solemos llamar secretos. Ese tipo de situaciones y pensamientos que solamente guardas para ti, para tu subconsciente y tu corazón.

No es malo guardar secretos, es guardar tu privacidad y tus sentimientos, sin embargo, como todo en esta vida tiene su lado malo y hay cosas que se deben decir. Cosas que no deben ocultarse porque de una u otra forma terminan ahogándonos o haciéndonos sufrir, entonces deseamos no haber callado ese secreto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienes a decírmelo ahora, a unas horas de mi boda? — inquirió él, ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— Yo… sé que está mal que te lo diga ahora pero… no podía callarlo más… te amo. — profirió ella entre nerviosa y esperanzada, pero él continuaba estoico como siempre.

Lo vio enderezarse y mirarla, sus ojos oscuros vagaban por ella de forma minuciosa y lenta, como si en su cuerpo encontrase la respuesta a lo que ella acababa de decirle. Él la miraba, una y otra y otra vez, esperando de alguna manera que desapareciera.

Acababa de escuchar esas dos palabras… dos palabras que esperó durante años mientras ella se reunía con su hermano, mientras ella se besaba con su hermano, mientras ella ignoraba su existencia. Y no es que él fuese un hombre que se podía ignorar, ¡claro que no!

Él estuvo cuando su hermano la trataba mal, cuando su hermano la denigraba por su intelecto, cuando su hermano se atrevió a levantarle la mano y él intervino para que no la golpeara. La consoló, la escuchó y la abrazó cuando lo necesito.

Fue delicado, sutil y detallista. Todos lo notaron, todos se dieron cuenta, su mejor amiga se dio cuenta sin decírselo y ella continuaba con su hermano, continuaba sufriendo, cuando él la amaba de forma incondicional.

La miró a los ojos, ese iris verde jade mismo, que lo hacían querer entrar penetrar su alma y anidar en su corazón. Observó su rostro delicado bañado en lágrimas y por el maquillaje corrido, su cabello rosado desordenado al igual que su vestido; ese hermoso vestido carmesí que acentuaba sus figura delineada y jugaba con el color de su piel.

— Por favor, Itachi… dime algo. — pidió la pelirosa desesperada ante su mutismo.

Él tomó el saco de su frac negro y se la colocó, en dos zancadas se posó muy cerca de ella. Con un movimiento lento pero calculado, Itachi alzó la mano y con una tremenda delicadeza le acarició el rostro, Sakura cerró los ojos e impulsivamente tomó la mano que le otorgaba ese toque tan tenue.

— Lo siento, Sakura, ya no puedo corresponderte. — fue lo único que le dijo, le besó la frente y con caballerosidad se deshizo del agarre en su mano.

La pelirosa sollozó, arrugó el rostro y sus hombros convulsionaron llevando las manos a su pecho; únicamente escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y juntocon ella todas sus ilusiones y sueños amorosos.

.

.

.

.

En una de las bancas del final, mientras escuchaba el sermón del párroco y luego a los novios decir sus votos, prometiéndose el uno al otro amarse y respetarse por sobre todas las cosas… ella sentía que su corazón se destrozaba. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonido, cada mirada entre los dos… a ella la mataba.

La vida era realmente irónica, ella siempre sintió cosas más allá de lo que se imaginó por él, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que rompían y mareaban a la vez. Pero decidió quedarse con el hermano menor, ese que no la valoraba para nada más que estar en la cama, para otra cosa que un insulto esporádico y luego una disculpa y una promesa de cambio que sabía que no llegaría jamás, pero que decidía creer.

Porque esperaba que de alguna manera se convirtiera en su hermano mayor, se había quedado con Sasuke por su parecido físico pero no por su interior, los dos habían recibido la misma educación pero él era mucho más rebelde que su hermano mayor. Lo que comenzó como un cuento de hadas terminó en algo infernal, más Itachi siempre estaba para sacarla del hoyo y solucionar las cosas.

Durante un tiempo no entendió porque razón lo hacía, luego lo supo pero lo ignoró. Era mejor así, ella amaba a Sasuke o era lo que creía, hasta que con el pasar del tiempo Itachi comenzó a alejarse, dejó los detalles, las sonrisas, las palabras cariñosas… entonces comprendió cuanto lo necesitaba, pero sobretodo; que el sentimiento que había ignorado con tanto ahínco le causaba dolor ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso hacer lo correcto ya era demasiado tarde, él se había alejado demasiado y ahora se estaba casando… un par de lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro y miró hacia el altar. Ahí se encontraba ese brillo, ese resplandor en sus ojos que en su momento fue dedicado a ella; ahora era para su esposa.

La hermosa mujer de silueta envidiable, de cutis suave y cabello sedoso, la de actitud tierna y maternal. En pocas palabras, la mujer perfecta. Sabía que no era perfecta, esa mujer no era perfecta; pero por algo lo había cautivado y hacía combinación con él. Con su atractivo, con su gallardía, con su porte… la pareja perfecta; aunque supiera que la perfección no existía.

Se tapó la boca evitando soltar un lamentable sollozo, no lo soportaba, no soportaría verlos salir tomados de la mano y sonriendo, llenos de felicidad. No podía.

Así que lo miró por última vez y sonrió tristemente, a pesar de todo le deseaba felicidad, ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició, así que esperaba que por lo menos uno de los dos fuera feliz. En ese instante, en ese breve instante él la miró, de una forma cálida y cariñosa erizándole la piel, se frotó los brazos pero él ya no la miraba.

A lo mejor había sido su imaginación que le jugó una mala pasada, negó, seguramente era eso. Se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó de la banca y salió de la iglesia.

Su corazón y sus ilusiones habían quedado ahí, ahora debía sanar los trozos que habían quedado de ellos. Y si tenía suerte, la próxima vez que se vieran, sería en otro contexto.


End file.
